Amor de Cuna
by Katsura-Sunoichi
Summary: Su Amor nació en una cuna tejida de lino fino y se inmortalizó en unas matas blancas bordadas en terciopelo


_Yu-Gi-Oh! No me pertenece, es propiedad exclusiva de Kazuki Takahashi._

 _Heme aquí otra vez y con otra manía._

 _Este One-Shot es la prueba irrefutable de que en este mundo no existe cura para mi Tripolaridad._

 _Como es mi insana costumbre, en este pequeño mío el universo gira en torno al Pairing creado por mi llamado Takmilashpping cuyos protagonistas son Katsuya Jounouchi y un OC mío llamado Yura Sutori. Para más información ir al Convenio de Lectura de mi Fanfic "Trauma"._

 _También está levemente atado a mis otros Shots anteriores como son "Siglas" y "Pétalos". Por lo cual algunas palabras así como el estilo de narración les parecería familiar ya que es mi forma implícita de distinguir estos Shots de mis otros trabajos. Es el distintivo._

 _Por otra parte, se halla también involucrado en menor cuantía a mi Fic "Trauma"_

 _Este pequeño, a diferencia de "Siglas" y "Pétalos", es agridulce con un toque de canela (?), así como también mucho más largo por la historia que cuenta… La narración no es muy sublime por capricho mío._

 _Sin más… Puedo morir en paz…_

* * *

Amor de Cuna

* * *

Katsuya Jounouchi se enamoró de Yura Sutori desde la quinta vez que su casa arribó con la acostumbrada intención de jugar a las muñecas con su hermana Shizuka. Acabando de cumplir el rubio su décimo año en el mundo, ya susurraba entre sueños el nombre de la albina cuyos labios sonrosados fantaseaba degustar con más ansiedad que al plato de arroz servido en la cena todas las noches.

El corazón infantil bombeó tanto amor que su hermana Shizuka un día lo descubrió escribiendo a su musa una esquela tintada con la caligrafía de sus sentimientos. Con las mejillas pintadas cual doncella maquillada, Katsuya negó aquella declaración de amor sublimizado por los pueriles trazos de un infante como él enamorado.

Shizuka en cambio le sonrió enternecida a la vez ofreciéndole su apoyo incondicional no sólo para preservar el secreto, sino para también servir de cómplice al entregar por él la carta. Katsuya agradecido a su hermana asfixió con un abrazo efusivo entregando luego el corazón en sus manos pulcras.

La sexta vez que Yura Sutori visitó la residencia Jounouchi estaba más encogida que un caracol en su caparazón. La muñeca apretaba discretamente y a Katsuya miraba mordiéndose el labio. Shizuka entonces siendo receptora del mensaje implícito en cada mirada avergonzada que su hermano y Yura se lanzaban, optó por dejarles solos en la sala para acentuar su complicidad distrayendo a sus padres en la cocina.

Cundido en nervios como la madera vieja en carcoma, el niño rubio encaró a la niña albina llamándose un hombre en sus pensamientos y recitando su apellido seguido del nombre.

—¿L-Leíste m-mi car-carta?— habló con la misma entonación de un tartamudo de nacimiento.

— _S-Sí —_. Yura respondió en igual condición pero sin poseer el valor de mirarle la cara, prefiriendo observar la fotografía de una Shizuka más pequeña con el propio Katsuya agarrado de la mano.

— _E-Entonces... ¿Cuál... Cuál es tu respuesta...?—_ los nervios del rubio se enervaron con el horror de un rechazo instantáneo mas no dejó que tal posibilidad apaciguara la determinación en su mirada.

Contempló con la garganta seca el labio inferior que la albina nuevamente se mordió, con los latidos desbocados su cabeza inclinada y con el alma fuera del cuerpo escuchó sus palabras entrecortadas.

— _¡A-A-Acepto! —_

El alma a su cuerpo retornó, sintiéndose como la brisa fresca del murmullo decembrino.

Unas tibias lágrimas de sus ojos liberó con el fulgor espectral del más profundo agradecimiento.

Tomando el mentón, la mirada cerúlea alzó.

— _¿Novios? ¿Así como Mamá y Papá? —_

Los ojos azules al compás de los mieles superaron el brillo de los cándidos rayos vespertinos.

— _¡Sí! ¡Novios! —_

Esa tarde fue la primera de muchas que Katsuya y Yura se vieron en la sala de estar o en la galería, los dos acompañados por Shizuka fingían jugar en armonía. Pero los padres jamás notaron que cuando la muñeca de Yura se subía al carrito rojo de Katsuya, con sus manos apenas rozándose, más de un Te quiero sin palabras se dijeron.

Los días que Yura el hogar no frecuentaba, Katsuya los recompensaba con una carta en manos de su hermana Shizuka, quien gustosamente cada una entregó sonriendo como siempre.

Cartas iban y venían pero una en específico gritó a los cuatro vientos el fervor del rubio por probar la dulzura en los labios de Yura.

La albina aceptó en su respuesta pero sólo en los festejos navideños la oportunidad convino asomarse.

Bajo el manto de estrellas perladas en el cielo como el esplendor incandescente de aquel sublime deseo, Katsuya y Yura se besaron por vez primera.

Sin embargo, por la imaginación del rubio nunca surcó la idea de que aquella navidad sería la última feliz de su niñez.

La mañana de un veintitrés de febrero sus Padres se insultaron el divorcio y su Madre se llevó a Shizuka junto a sus lágrimas en cada maleta empacada. El de melena rubia se resignó a vivir con su Padre dos años después alcohólico. El deseo de vivir de Katsuya se quedó pendido en la cuerda floja que eran los labios de Yura, pues cada beso clandestino se convirtió en la flama que encendía la mecha de su vida.

Pero el alcoholismo del Padre, la ausencia de la Madre y los augurios de la adolescencia hicieron de Katsuya un individuo reconocido por su extrema rebeldía. Actitud inadecuada que Yura intentó disolver con su amor genuino siendo vano todo intento.

Entonces la albina comprendió que para el rubio de quince años, ella era un obstáculo para alcanzar la libertad prioritaria en los actos rebeldes, por tal razón sus ojos azules se tiñeron de rojo la misma noche donde sus padres le confesaron una mudanza definitiva a otro pueblo de Japón no muy distante del rubio.

— _... Me mudaré a Takayama... —_

— _... ¡Gracias a Kami! ¡Al fin se me quitará la joroba del cuello! —_

— _Si algún día decides ir por mí... Allí te esperaré, Katsuya—._

— _¡Nunca iré por ti! ¡Morirás esperándome porque jamás te buscaré! ¡¿Me oíste?! ¡Nunca! ¡Nunca! ¡Nunca!—_

Pero el de hebras áureas lo que realmente nunca hizo fue confesar a alguien cuánto lloró la partida de Yura así como el dolor cumulado en sus gritos con la voz desagarrada de a quien despellejaban a sangre fría, o lo desgraciado que se sentía por causar en ella ese dolor a la vez necesario para salvarla de la pobreza y miseria que a él le carcomían.

Carente de esa flama que avivaba la mecha de su vida, Katsuya se entregó a las calles sombrías, a las pandillas delictivas y las peleas por dinero.

Sin embargo, el tiempo transcurrió y una nueva luz encendió la mecha al borde de la extinción pues Katsuya halló su redención en la Amistad sincera de Yugi Mutou, quien acompañado por su gemelo Atem Mutou, una obstinada Anzu Mazaki y un colega de pandillas llamado Hiroto Honda fueron la cuerda gruesa que le sacó del foso cavado por las proezas.

A todos de igual manera estimó pero sólo a Yugi confesó su eterno amor así como su intacta devoción por los sentimientos de la albina a quien sin la mano en el corazón había renunciado.

Yugi le instó a desafiar las rémoras del tiempo para buscarle aun si fuere entre turbios arrabales, mas Katsuya se sintió indigno de un amor que imaginaba ya cubierto por el polvo del olvido.

Los años volaron como las hojas secas en la brisa del otoño insípido a los ojos mieles del rubio veinteañero, cuyos anchos hombros llevaban en alto la bandera de la victoria gozada por cada puño robustecido. No obstante, Katsuya jamás pensó que el destino le inflaría el rostro cual puñetazo desastroso en cuanto a Yura vislumbró entre el vuelo del follaje colmado de hojas otoñales.

Más hermosa que la melodía del pájaro mañanero dando de comer a sus pichones, con los labios más sonrosados que los últimos cerezos tiernos florecidos en la primavera y los hilos blanquecinos pareciendo destilar el brillo de la luna en su cenit.

Con la garganta tan seca como diez años atrás contempló los labios ahora carnosos dibujar una sonrisa, con los latidos desbocados le vio abrir los brazos y el alma volvió a salírsele del cuerpo cuando un desconocido le recibió encandilado.

Entonces Katsuya descubrió que llamar al diablo no era lo mismo que verlo llegar pues no supo diferenciar si fue el dolor o el enojo lo que le hizo perturbar el reposo del follaje en cada paso furibundo trazado frente a los cuerpos abrazados pero de súbito separados por el grotesco puñetazo que le sacó sangre al fulano.

La sangre se le heló de pronto al sentir una mano fina virar su hombro y atestarle incólume un golpe en la mejilla.

Era Yura.

— _¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces, Katsuya?! ¡¿No fuiste tú el hombre más feliz del mundo cuando me mudé?! ¡¿No fuiste tú quien dijo que moriría esperándote porque jamás volverías por mí?! ¡No tienes derecho a nada! ¡A NADA! —_

Llorando de rabia con la emoción mezclada, Yura gritó a Katsuya temblándole el labio.

— _Y... ¡¿Y no fuiste tú quien dijo esperarme cuando así lo decidiera?! ¡Resultaste ser una puta! —_

— _¡¿PUTA POR ABRAZAR A MI HERMANO?! —_

Katsuya sintió entonces que el mundo entero le fue vaciado en un balde de agua fría cuando al voltearse distinguió al fulano que a regañadientes se levantaba como una réplica casi exacta de Yura. A su mente vino de repente el niño tímido que un día ella llamó Ryou.

Abatido, cayó arrodillado frente a Yura y le abrazó la cintura importándole muy poco las miradas atónitas de los pocos transeúntes incluyendo también la de Ryou.

Lloró liberando todo el sufrimiento que había comprimido en los cinco años desde aquella despedida en la Plaza del Reloj.

Le gritó cuánto la amaba más de cinco veces, que no hubo un sólo día de los mil ochocientos veinticinco en que a solas no llorara su ausencia y que de ella seguía tan enamorado como la quinta vez que su casa arribó con la acostumbrada intención de jugar a las muñecas con su hermana Shizuka.

Yura también se arrodilló desamarrando el nudo en la garganta desde el día de la mudanza. Envuelta en llanto exclamó cuánto esperó por él, todas las plegarias que a Kami alzó desesperada pidiéndole volver a su lado, que en su corazón jamás podría existir amor por otro hombre que no fuera él y que de niña lo amó y de vieja quería morir amándolo.

Más de un transeúnte definió la escena como una imperdonable falta de vergüenza pero muy por encima fue el número de aquellos conmovidos que obsequiaron su apoyo con ruidosos aplausos.

Aquel día inició un nuevo noviazgo entre Katsuya y Yura, cuyo apogeo perduró dos años pues al tercero el rubio pidió matrimonio formal a la albina, quien aceptó sollozando para después besarlo hasta que el aire comenzó a escasearse.

La boda no fue de gala más la compañía de Yugi y su cuartada hicieron del evento un festejo millonario en sentimientos, encontrados cuando la Señora Kawai llegó con Shizuka vestida cual princesa de fábula e incluso Katsuo Jounouchi se apareció trajeado y careciendo de los titubeos de alguien alcoholizado.

Katsuya lloró de felicidad.

Una tan abrumadora, que no bien se le declaró Marido de Yura cuando ya la besaba tan hambriento que se vieron en la obligación de emitir una tosecilla para cortar la escena.

La Luna de Miel Katsuya no quiso llamar de tal manera, entre los labios de Yura la rebautizó como Luna de Katsura, pues esa noche Katsuya y Yura serían una sola vida que la luna acunaría bajo su manto celestial relleno de estrellas multicolor.

Esa noche, sin reparos, sin límites u objeciones, los dos hicieron el amor sin precedentes desde el momento en que les cortaron el cordón umbilical.

Aquella Luna de Katsura estuvo en lo alto sólo por un mes, ya que en el siguiente a su nuevo hogar debieron volverse por no poseer los recursos monetarios para extender tal capricho. La boda se llevó a cabo con dinero prestado más los réditos a ser pagados en plazos a la vuelta de la esquina.

El nuevo hogar estaba al borde del colapso pero no había renta más barata en todas las áreas circunvecinas y el empleo de Katsuya no cubría las remodelaciones adecuadas. A raíz de ello no fueron pocos quienes catalogaron a las penurias como la causa principal de un matrimonio pronto a no durar más de un día.

Sin embargo, el tiempo fue quien se encargó de cerrar tales bocas.

Antes de finalizar el año Katsuya consiguió empleo en un prestigioso taller de carpintería, en cuya infraestructura perfeccionó su ya innata habilidad en las manos. Pasado un mes Yura comenzó a laborar en una fábrica de cosméticos, donde se robusteció su pasión por las herramientas del estilismo.

Ahorrando ambos la mitad de su respectivo sueldo durante todo un año lograron remodelar la casa, mejorar su calidad de vida y, a mediados del siguiente año, Katsuya inauguró su propio taller de carpintería así como Yura construyó al lado su propio Salón de Belleza.

No obstante, aquella felicidad fue nimia comparado al gozo indescriptible de saberse futuros Padres: Yura cayó en cinta a sus veinticinco años.

Katsuya recibió la noticia tan eufórico que al doctor por poco asfixia de no ser por la oportuna llegada de su hermana Shizuka.

Todo familiar u allegado acogió jubiloso la buena nueva menos Yura, quien a los tres meses de gestación presentó serios cuadros clínicos de una preeclamsia letal.

Incontables fueron las albas rayadas que Katsuya vislumbró a través de la tenue luz filtrada en la recamara de hospital donde a Yura cuidaba con el corazón ocupando el lugar de la Nuez de Adán.

Seis meses más soportó la ojiazul todo padecimiento aferrándose al sentimiento de una Madre hacia su hijo, hasta el día veinticinco de Enero cuando se le cortó la fuente en plena celebración del cumpleaños número veinticinco de Katsuya.

Los aullidos, el médico, la camilla y demás Katsuya nunca memorizó con facilidad por la velocidad vertiginosa en que todo para él había ocurrido.

Lo único evocado tal cual fueron los pelos arrancados de su propia cabellera rubia al tiempo que el doctor se aproximaba para pregonar la amena noticia del nacimiento de su hijo, quien por mutuo acuerdo se llamaría Yûhi.

El doctor le llevó a la sala de partos donde la enfermera entregó a sus brazos el retoño. Lo cargó llorando como lo hacía el recién nacido para después llevarlo ante su agotada Madre.

 _—Míralo... Es hermoso... Mi mejor regalo de cumpleaños—._

 _—Sí... Ojalá sea idéntico a ti... En todo...—_

Katsuya pensó disentir siendo al instante callado por la conmovedora escena de ver a Yura besar la frente de su pequeño retoño, antes de entregarlo nueva vez a custodia de la enfermera encargada de colaborar en las inspecciones médicas necesarias para la salud del bebé.

 _— Katsuya... Me queda poco tiempo... —_

El rubio se postró en el lecho de su esposa con los ojos temblorosos.

 _—No te esfuerces en decir tonterías, mi linda Gata Roñosa. Debes descansar..._ —

 _— Muy pronto descansaré... Para siempre... —_

 _—Doctor, los medicamentos están haciendo a mi mujer decir muchas tonte... —_

 _— Lo lamento mucho, Joven Jounouchi... La Señorita Sutori me prohibió referir el asunto... Fue su decisión... —_

Katsuya sintió sus huesos titiritar del frío desgarrador de la muerte, como si fuese la suya misma que hubiera sido anunciada.

 _— ¡Cállese! ¡Usted también está diciendo tonterías!... Mi Yura no puede...—_

 _— Moriré feliz, Katsuya... Feliz de haberme marchado dejando a nuestro hijo en tus brazos... Feliz de irme al sepulcro amándote para siempre... —_

 _— ¡NO! ¡TU NO VAS A MORIR! No puedes... No puedes dejarme..._

 _—Te amo, Katsuya..._

 _—No puedes... No puedes..._

 _—Bésame... Bésame por favor..._

Sólo entonces Katsuya comprendió que la última voluntad de Yura fue entregar a sus labios el último aliento de vida.

* * *

Yura Sutori murió el día veinticinco del mes de enero a los veinticinco años de edad.

Se rumoró entre los asistentes al velorio que Ryou la lloró hasta caer desmayado, que su Padre enloqueció días después y de la Madre nada se supo.

Un desconocido afirmó ver a Katsuya sentado en estado catatónico, pareciendo más muerto que vivo pues ni siquiera él era quien recibía el sobre con el dinero de la condolencia, sino su hermana Shizuka sentada a su lado procurando contener en lo posible las lágrimas al igual que la Madre con el nieto en brazos.

Pero ningún otro suceso acaparó tanta atención como la llegada misteriosa de un hombre alto cuyo traje impecable hizo suspirar a más de una fémina. Así mismo, más de un varón susurró que su andar despectivo reflejaba poderío y casi todos pensaron que de Katsuya era enemigo pues Yugi Mutou estuvo a punto de pararse de la silla a modo de protesta si Atem no lo hubiera censurado con el agujón de su mirada.

El hombre a quien además de enigmático las mujeres describieron como un elegante castaño se acercó al reposo de la difunta como si fueran los presentes unas hormigas insignificantes que debían ser pisoteadas a su paso.

Conforme a los testimonios de las damas alborotadas por el perfume masculino de quien una aseguró debía ser un ejecutivo, el inquietante susodicho retiró de sus ojos las gafas oscuras y una cincuentona aprovechó la abertura para admirar los ojos azules que llamó hermosos pero a la vez afligidos por el carmín vivo del llanto agresivo desatado sólo cuando un ser querido perece.

El sacerdote no habló sino una vez culminado el rito acostumbrado luego del cual testificó haber visto al hombre secarse las lágrimas después de haber mirado a la muerta con una impotencia que él bien reconocía por sus años en el sacerdocio.

Nada más un niño de diez años o menos osó llamarle "Señor Kaiba" en tono bajo luego de ser arduamente reprendido por la Madre, quien a su vez se sumó al número de testigos de cómo el aludido con las gafas de nuevo puestas se colocó frente a Katsuya no sin antes haber sacado de su pulcro saco un sobre decorado en negro y plata.

Shizuka extendió la mano dispuesta a recibir el dinero en lugar de su hermano pero el castaño la ignoró descaradamente posándolo únicamente en el regazo del Katsuya ido.

Se marchó sin más, cesando la espera de un niño pelinegro que aguardaba por él afuera.

Shizuka consideró oportuno tomar del regazo el sobre pero, sorpresivamente, su hermano lo sostuvo con la mirada aún perdida.

Yugi a sus espaldas con parsimonia le vio abrirlo y extraer de él una carta en letra azul que sólo Katsuya entendió. Intrigado, el tricolor le observó guardar en su lugar de origen lo entregado, no obstante, fue la carcajada sórdida de su mejor amigo lo que perturbó sus pensamientos aunque no como las palabras subsiguientes.

—Eres un buen pendejo, Kaiba...

Katsuya jamás confesó a nadie el acertijo que encerró aquel mensaje, así como tampoco cargó a su hijo en las dos semanas póstumas a la cremación de Yura.

Atem dijo que tal vez nunca volvería a tenerlo en brazos de no ser por el aparatoso puñetazo encestado por Katsuo Jounouchi y del cual Honda opinó haber sido un milagro que Katsuya conservara en su lugar todos los dientes.

Katsuo, sin una gota de alcohol en las tripas llamó a su sangre un cobarde pestífero e imprecó sobre él toda suerte de insultos. De igual manera calló la boca de todos presentes al decir a su hijo con voz trémula que sólo en los hijos se inmortalizaba el amor de los Padres.

Katsuya ahogó su dolor en las lágrimas acompasadas por un grito ensordecedor alzado al aire, tras el cual agradeció a su Padre.

* * *

Yûhi Jounouchi creció gozando la salud del progenitor en su juventud.

Heredó de su Padre la melena rubia y de la Madre los ojos azules.

Katsuya transformó en amor los rincones de su ser donde sólo había dolor para criarlo cimentado en valores.

Le enseñó carpintería junto a la herrería que también aprendió a trabajar con el paso de los años; a distinguir por el olor cualesquier tipo de madera y toda actividad donde la agilidad de las manos fuera esencial.

Por las enseñanzas de su Padre así como la abundante clientela esparciendo la calidad en sus trabajos, Yûhi descubrió su pasión en las formas, al punto de no poder ver nada descompuesto que no se esforzara en reparar o reconstruir así fuere para otros fines.

Por tal razón, Katsuya no se sorprendió cuando su hijo declaró querer ser en el futuro un Arquitecto de renombre.

A la edad de ocho años, sin embargo, Yûhi cumplió la profecía de la abuela: preguntó por su Madre.

Ella misma fue quien reveló la muerte de Yura como un cuento de hadas, diciéndole que su morada estaba en cielo desde donde le cuidaría toda la vida. De igual forma le pidió con la mano en el pecho llevarla en el corazón tal cual su propio Padre la tenía grabada a fuego.

Pero Yûhi descifró la verdad detrás del cuento de su abuela la mañana en que su Padre le pidió nunca felicitarlo los veinticinco de Enero. Así lo hizo, ya que para su Padre la celebración de ese día consistía en llevar flores a la tumba de su Madre.

Los próximos ocho años le acompañó a la tumba y en todos ellos Katsuya le preguntó frente a ella si era él realmente un buen Padre.

—El mejor del mundo—.

Yûhi siempre respondió sin vacilar.

Por lo cual Katsuya le abrazaba en medio del llanto, a la vez repitiendo lo mucho que le amaba y lo orgulloso que estaba de tenerle a él por hijo.

Los dos lloraban teniendo en frente la tumba de Yura antes de regresar a la casa, lugar donde Katsuya sorprendía a su hijo con un regalo imprevisto.

Hasta un veinticinco de enero.

—¿Papá?—

Yûhi entró sigiloso a la habitación de su Padre.

 _—¿Si, hijo?—_

Lo halló sentado al borde de la cama mirando hacia un horizonte perdido. Sin rascarse la barba de candado llena de canas como acostumbraba todas las mañanas. Por primera vez lo percibió cada vez más parecido al abuelo Katsuo, postrado en cama por una úlcera sangrante nacida de los años siendo alcohólico.

 _—Reiko y yo iremos a depositar las flores en la tumba de Mamá. ¿Vienes con nosotros?_

 _—No._

Yûhi jadeó sorprendido. Todavía más al verle sonreír.

 _—Ella ya sabe por qué..._

Katsuya se puso de pie. Seguido dio cuatro pasos abrazó a su aturdido hijo parado en el umbral.

 _—Dime, hijo... ¿Realmente soy yo un buen Padre?_

 _— El mejor del mundo._

 _—Te amo, hijo mío. Nunca oses dudarlo..._

 _—Y yo a ti, Papá. Jamás lo dudaré._

El rubio ya canoso feneció el abrazo no sin antes dejar en la frente de su hijo un beso dulce. Le palmeó un hombro e instó sonriente a no aumentar la espera de su pareja llamada Reiko.

Yûhi se marchó con una sonrisa en los labios que al llegar de nuevo al hogar se borró de inmediato.

* * *

Katsuya Jounouchi murió el día veinticinco del mes de enero a los cuarenta y un años de edad.

Se rumoró entre los asistentes al velorio que Shizuka lo lloró hasta caer desmayada, que su Madre anciana de emergencia debió ser asistida y que su Padre postrado en cama pidió a gritos que se le aplicara Eutanasia.

Yugi Mutou no dio crédito a la muerte de su viejo amigo hasta no ver con ojos propios el cadáver. Un senil dijo ser testigo de cómo el tricolor cayó en brazos de su hermano Atem siendo víctima de un pre infarto cuando hubo comprobado la identidad del fenecido.

A una mujer se le escuchó decir que Anzu Mazaki se arrodilló tapándose la boca y que Hiroto Honda casi se desangra por los nudillos de los tantos golpes dados al piso.

Una cincuentona aprovechó el silencio para susurrar a otra el rumor del ilustre Seto Kaiba que se personó en el velorio de la fallecida mujer del ahora difunto, la compañera de décadas respondió asegurando que la hermana de nombre Shizuka había resuelto el famoso acertijo de la carta diez años después y que concorde a fuentes fidedignas el mensaje decía:

 _"En silencio amé a Yura más de lo que tú en vida. No la merecías y por eso la muerte te la arrebató."_

La mayoría de la clientela del taller sentada en el velorio cuchicheó a escondidas la muerte rodeada de misterio por sólo conocerse el testimonio de Yûhi al haber encontrado a su Padre sumergido en lo que parecía ser un dulce sueño de cual jamás despertó pese a sus sacudidas intrépidas.

Un médico alegó que según los reportes el muerto pisó el hospital una sola vez antes de morir, y había sido ésta a los treinta años de edad por consecuencia de una gripe convertida en neumonía por sus descuidos.

Nadie supo dar una respuesta concreta cuando se preguntaba la causa de la muerte de Katsuya.

Ni siquiera Yûhi, el primogénito de dieciséis años a quien un desconocido afirmó ver sentado en estado catatónico tal cual el Padre en el velorio de la Madre.

Pero ese desconocido a la vez desconoció por qué dos gruesas lágrimas resbalaron por las mejillas de Yûhi al divisar un punto perdido del horizonte.

Allí vio a su Padre.

No barbudo, no canoso, sin las arrugas en los pliegues de los ojos.

Joven, pulcro, sonriéndole con el rostro espejando una blancura espectral.

A su lado estaba su Madre.

Destilando tanta hermosura que otra lágrima se escapó.

Ambos se tomaron de la mano previo a emprender el vuelo hacia la infinidad.

Entonces Yûhi lo comprendió todo con una sonrisa en los labios.

Su Padre...

Katsuya Jounouchi murió de Amor.

 _Un Amor de Cuna._

* * *

 _ **A partir de ahora pueden lanzar todos los tomates, insultos, abucheos y bochorno sobre mí sin remordimiento alguno...**_

 _ **No obstante, no puedo despedirme sin un:**_

 _ **¡Millones, Billones, Trillones de GRACIAS por leerme!**_


End file.
